rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Game/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Ruby and Yang play a fighting game on their Scrolls. Game: '''Yellow wins! '''Yang: Yes! And that's how you do it! Ruby sighs, while Yang stretches. Yang: 'Ah! Alright, we're all tied up, time to find out who the real winner is! ''Ruby rolls her eyes, and makes a "blah-blah" motion with her hand, while she mocks Yang as she speaks, culminating in sticking her tongue out at her. 'Yang: '''You know, when this is all over, maybe I can teach you a couple combos! Let you learn from the real master! ''In the hallway, Zwei is dragging a catatonic Blake by her bow. Yang notices this, and turns to the two. 'Yang: '''Zwei! What did I say!? Blake is not a chew toy! ''As Zwei barks in reply, Ruby takes advantage of the distraction, and quickly slaps Yang's Scroll away, along with starting up a new game. '''Game: Ready! Yang turns back to the game, only to discover that her Scroll is missing. Yang: Huh? Quickly realizing that Ruby is responsible, Yang's eyes turn red, and her hair spikes up as her Semblance is activated Ruby: Uh-oh... ---- Beacon is holding an ice sculpting contest, which Ruby has entered. Using a hammer and chisel, she chips away at the ice block, making no noticable progress. She looks down the line to see Weiss twirl Myrtenaster around, and use her Glyphs to transform her ice block into a crystalline Beowolf. Further down the line, Blake loads Gambol Shroud with Ice dust, and poses with her weapon, before firing, and using her Semblance to create a perfect duplicate of herself out of ice. As Ruby watches these events, she throws down her tools in frustration, and begins to march away, pouting. Ruby: (sarcastically) Look at me, I use Dust! I have a cool Semblance! Life is sooo easy, wah wah wah! ---- In Team RWBY's dorm, Blake is standing there, while Yang grunts with effort, as she pushes a present into view. Blake: What's this? Another cat toy? Yang: I felt bad about the other day, so I got ya a little something. Blake: You didn't have to do that. Blake tears off the wrapping paper to reveal the contents of the present: a tea set. Blake: Yang, this is so sweet! Blake begins to unpack the present, admiring the tea set. Yang: I hope you like it! I'm not sure it matches your style or not. Blake: It's perfect! Yang: Hopefully it's big enough? Blake: Yang, I love it. Having finished taking out her gift, Blake looks to the box, and jumps in, much like a cat would, before poking her head out of the box. Yang: Whew! Okay, I'm glad! I almost got you a ValePress, but then I remembered Weiss is more into coffee, and you're more into tea, so when I saw that tea set, I just knew I had to get it ... for you. Yang trails off, having seen that Blake is more interested in the tea set's box. Blake slowly ducks back into the box, as Yang looks on, unamused. ---- As Yang plays a fighting game on her Scroll, Weiss edges in and pokes her with a stick. Yang looks to her in irritation, before going back to her game. It isn't long before Ruby edges in from her other side, and pokes her with another stick. Getting angry, Yang growls at her sister, before trying to focus on her game. Blake drops in from above, and gives Yang a third poke. This is enough to send Yang over the edge, as her eyes turn red, and she is engulfed in flames. Yang: AAAARRGH!! While Yang pants, still aflame, Ruby, Weiss and Blake have all surrounded her, and are using Yang as a makeshift campfire to roast marshmallows. Category:Transcripts